Mutavore
|image = |givename = Mutavore |breech = January 2, 2025''Pacific Rim'' |class = IVAs heard in Pacific Rim |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 295 ft (90m) |weight = 2630 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 4 |armor = 7 |target = Sydney |jaeger = }} MutavorePacific Rim: The Mobile Game: Kaiju Intel Card: Mutavore (also known as SydneyPacific Rim - Jaeger Combat Simulator - Mission 1 and BladeheadGiven name in ''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters) is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology Mutavore has a hooked, sharp curve above on its plated and bony structure around its head and curving down from its chin in a crescent shape. Near the top of Mutavore's bladed crest is its mouth. Mutavore has three eyes on both sides of its head. In addition, the creature exhibits a bipedal structure containing two large arms, with a long spike at the end, and two very small, almost insect-like appendages on its chest. Similar to its bladed head, Mutavore has huge, axe-shaped structures protruding from its back, most likely serving as a defense. History Shortly after the Australian Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is decommissioned from active service, Mutavore emerges from the breach and heads towards Sydney. Mutavore manages to break through the city's Anti-Kaiju Wall within one hour of reaching it. It enters the city and proceeds to attack. Mutavore’s rampage is short-lived, however. Striker Eureka is immediately deployed against it. Piloted by Rangers Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker aggressively engages Mutavore. After delivering an alternating right and left uppercut which send Mutavore reeling, Striker grabs the Kaiju and slams it backwards into a building. Mutavore attempts to grapple with Striker, grabbing onto Striker's arms, but the Jaeger quickly wrests its right arm free and delivers a right hook that knocks Mutavore clear away. It finishes with a barrage of missiles from its chest-mounted launcher that slam stoutly into the beast’s head and neck. With pained screams, Mutavore drops dead, its fallen carcass damaging a building and crushing empty parked vehicles on a street. Mutavore's breach of the Wall starkly demonstrates how futile the Anti-Kaiju Wall was as a defense against Kaiju attacks. The incident causes protests and riots in cities all around the Pacific Rim against the ending of the Jaeger Program. ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Upon approaching the city, Mutavore's path is hindered by Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter, whose mission is to stop the Kaiju. Mutavore easily dispatches the Jaegers. It tears the torso of Echo Saber and beats Vulcan Specter "into scrap". Trivia *According to Travis Beacham ,"Bladehead" was a working name for Mutavore during the earliest stages of the Kaiju character concepts.@TravisBeachamTravis Beacham: "...Mutavore. Cat-3, I think. The design was dubbed "bladehead" before it was decided which designs would be which kaiju." *Travis Beacham states that Mutavore never destroyed two Jaegers before breaching the wall.Travis Beacham: Mutavore *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, Mutavore is classified as a Category III Kaiju.""Less than an hour ago, a Category III Kaiju breached the Sydney barrier." In the middle of the sentence, shaky cell-phone footage of the event replaced the image of the reporter. A scrolling feed along bottom of the screen identified the Kaiju as Mutavore." Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 48Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *According to the novel, Mutavore's attack takes place January 2nd, 2025, a day before Raleigh arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome on January 3rd. *Striker Eureka's combat dossier states that Mutavore's attack takes place December 27, 2024.Combat Dossier: Striker Eureka *The ticket reader during a news report of Mutavore's attack in Sydney reports that the Anti-Kaiju Wall could withstand an attack from a category IV Kaiju.Sydney Attack *The Kaiju brain in the K-Science Lab Newton Geiszler uses for the Drift belongs to Mutavore.Travis Beacham: The Kaiju Brain *Mutavore's tail is split vertically about halfway through,and, according to the video game, can be used like a pair of scissors. Gallery Promotional Pacificrim13.jpg Mutavore.jpg|Mutavore as it appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game Mutavore in Pacific Rim The Video Game.jpg|Mutavore - Pacific Rim The Video Game Screenshots File:Sydney.jpg|Mutavore attacks Sydney Mutavorewall.png|Mutavore breaking through the wall File:Pacific_Rim_Under_Attack_03.jpg Mutavore-dead.png|Mutavore brought down by Striker's missiles Mutavoreuxc3.png Mutavore in the City.png|Mutavore as it appears in Pacific Rim Jaeger Combat Simulator Pr-striker-v-mutavore.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-12 at 5.33.49 PM.png|Mutavore breaks through the wall. Concept Art File:Art-axehead_concept_kaiju000.jpg|Early Mutavore concept (by Simon WebberBladehead Concept) Mutavore Concept.jpg Sydney Attack.jpg ConceptTrespasser2.png Notes References Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Category IV